Lacroix's adventure
by athme
Summary: This is the third story in my in my forever knight x-files crossover. This story assumes you have some knowledge of the x-files myth arc as well as passing knowledge of forever knight. It can stand alone but it helps if you have read ashes to ashes revised, it takes place concurrently with we have to talk and the next story in the series


Lacroix's adventure.

LaCroix looked around the Raven one last time, trying to think he almost felt as if he had forgot something. But that was impossible, although old he was far from senile. He picked up his phone and called Nick's loft. "Nicholas, it's me your father. I am leaving town tonight as I said I would be. If it is not too much trouble I would appreciate it if you would come by the club, a few times while I am gone and check on the progress of the workmen they are all day shifters so there probably won't be anyone around when you come over. There is a check already made out to the construction firm for the remainder of what I owe for the repairs. I just would like you to mail it after the work is done if I am not back by then. Be safe my son." With that LaCroix walked out into the night air of Toronto, headed to the international airport to catch a flight.

LaCroix had spent the past three days planning for this trip. A rarity for him to plan a trip but not to make solid plans for what he would do when he got where he was going, but this after all was a vacation. A get-away a break, he had always thought the concept odd. But all that was before running a business. Surely he understood leave having been in the army, but never had he understood the idea of going on a trip just to get away from the familiar, leave was just that leave from where ever you were posted to go home, in other words towards the familiar. No this was very different. All things considered though he was long overdue for a break.

When he arrived at the airport he walked up to the check in counter, "excuse me I am hoping very much that you could tell me where I would check in for a private flight out of this airport." The young lady behind the counter answered "of course, I will be able to help you just tell me who is the carrier." LaCroix thought about that a moment, "I am not sure it is really a carrier as such, more like an airplane. See I am carrying a pouch for the De-Brabant foundation." The young lady immediately perked up on hearing this, "ah then you need to check in with the De-Brabant offices on the second floor and gave LaCroix a map of the airport, "Glad I could help you anything else you need before you head off." LaCroix looked at the young lady and smiled broadly, "no, no need you have helped quite a bit already." The young lady smiled and said, "honestly I haven't helped you as much as you have helped me." LaCroix looked confused at the young woman's response. She answered, "this is a part time job, I am actually taking courses at a local college, I am studying for a degree in immunology and the De-Brabant foundation is paying for most of my courses via a scholarship."

LaCroix bid the young lady a goodnight and headed off to find the offices marked on the map. LaCroix smiled inwardly to himself; "I wonder just how many pies Nicholas has his fingers in with this foundation of his." When he got near the offices he stopped with his sensitive hearing he could hear a man shouting and he assumed he was on he phone the door seemed to muffle one side of the conversation but not the man shouting. "I don't give a god damn how you do it. You have a contract to fulfill and you will! No I don't think so, read your copy of the contract again, there is no out clause… I wrote the damn thing myself so I know it by heart, there is 2 ways out of it, 1 the foundation ceases to exist, 2 your business goes bankrupt. Now unless an act of god wipes us out by morning or you have all the paperwork filed for a bankruptcy I fully expect to hear that those supplies have arrived in South America tomorrow evening when I get back in this office." The man slammed the phone down with considerable force and started muttering to himself.

LaCroix decided this was a good time to knock on the door. He heard a voice say, "enter" so he did just that. The young man he heard on the phone immediately jumped up, "good evening sir, Nick told me you would be coming in this evening and told me I was to do whatever was necessary to facilitate your travel arrangements. The airplane has been fueled and a flight plan has been filed it is leaving on runway 12 in 2 hours. The bar on board is fully stocked, and we have made hotel arrangements and a car will be waiting to take you to the hotel. The hotel room has had supplies placed in it for your use." LaCroix marveled at the apparent efficiency of the young man, "I haven't seen you around town before he noted." The young man was almost quivering in his boots, "No sir, I just got in town a few days ago to take over running this office. The Raven was already closed by the time I got here. Otherwise I would have paid you a visit. Nick told me he had a assignment for me here and besides I was getting tired of being in Washington DC." LaCroix's eyebrows shot up at hearing this, "my such formality. Goodness sake boy notification of the eldest in the community while is a fine tradition is not entirely necessary. After all it is not like you intended to hunt anyway if you're a close associate of Nicholas." The young man smiled ruefully, thrust out his hand, and said, "please sir call me Paul. While you called that close to right I got into quite a bit of trouble a few years back with an elder that was not quite as forgiving as you, in London for not formally presenting myself in a timely fashion." LaCroix thought for a moment, "that would most likely would have been Thaddeus if memory serves me correctly," he said as took Paul's hand and shook it. Paul says, "yep your memory is perfect." LaCroix smiled and said in a conspiratorial tone of voice, "that man has always been a pompous pain in the ass. Would you like it if I go over to London and shake him up a little while I vacation in Europe."

Paul started laughing; "I can just see him sweating bullets thinking that you're trying to move in on his territory. But honestly sir, you will be on vacation no need to spoil it by having to put up with his shit." Paul then smiled and reached into his desk and pulled out a passkey, "I had this made up for you yesterday. This will get you out of the airport commons on the west-end and then after that just walk out to the hangers near the door you looking for hanger 12b. The jet will be waiting for you in the hanger the pilot should already be on board. Just show him the pass and tell him Paul said hi. Also if anyone from airport security gives you any hassle show em the pass." Just then the phone started ringing. Paul grimaced, "ten bucks says that is some other sub-contractor trying to get out of a contract. I swear I am glad Nick called me up here to start taking care of business. He is just too nice to really hold folks to contracts." LaCroix said, "well I will be off then, to let you tend to your work."

LaCroix made his way out of the airport and to the hangers Paul described without any incidents. And he met the pilot who was already on the plane, "just running through the last of my flight checks sir. The tower has informed me that we will be cleared to take off in less than an hour right on schedule." LaCroix smiled at the pilot, "very good. Is there a phone onboard". The pilot said, "yes sir in the passenger's cabin. There are also refreshments in the bar the co-pilot should be back shortly and we will be taxiing out to take of shortly after that. Also the back compartment is a bed area if you would like to rest while we fly." LaCroix answered with, "very good then. I will take the phone back to the bed area and make a few business calls."

LaCroix walked to the back of the plane and started dialing the phone, "Yes could you please transfer me to accounting" he said when the secretary answered the phone. "Yes this is Lucien LaCroix I would like to setup a funds transfer." The accounting division transferred him once again to a nervous little man LaCroix had hired as his personal bookkeeper ages ago. "This is Phillips here how may I help you" LaCroix said "I want to make a funds transfer to a charity from some of my various accounts I'll trust you in the best way to structure it for tax breaks and such." Phillips answered, "that can certainly be done LaCroix I just need the name of the charity and I can start the paperwork." LaCroix smiled knowing that his trust in this man was once again confirmed, that was what he liked about Phillips he didn't ask unnecessary questions he did what he was told promptly and with as little fuss as possible. "I would like to transfer 1 million dollars yearly to the De-Brabant foundation" Phillips answered back, "yearly you say hum I think it might be best if we set up a third party donor charity to move that much money. I think I can work this out so that I can also get some of my other clients interested in making donations to the charity as a tax write off as well." LaCroix shrugged and said, "do whatever works best that is why I employ you you're the best in the field"

LaCroix stretched out on the bed after hanging up the phone and just about decided to take a short nap when the pilot announced that the plane was about to take off. The rest of the trip was pretty uneventful until the plane touched down. LaCroix woke up in time to feel the plane taxi to a stop. "We are inside the hanger" the pilot told LaCroix over the intercom. "It is a bright sunny day here in Italy and the limo is inside the hanger waiting to deliver you to the hotel." LaCroix thanked the pilot and exited the plane he walked over to the waiting limo in the darkened hanger and climbed into the backseat. LaCroix felt the oppressive tiredness that always filled him when he was forced to be awake during the daylight hours, no matter where they were vampires were always tired during daylight. He leaned forward and tapped on the dark glass, no it looked like glass but he realized it was really opaque plastic. He looked around and realized all the windows in the back where made of the same material. The driver rolled down the window, "don't worry sir, we have been informed where to go and have been informed of your medical condition involving sunlight. Sir do you mind if I ask you a question?" LaCroix looked at the middle aged man, "no of course not." The driver cleared his throat and asked, "well I have heard that Mister Chevalier's medical condition is rare and genetic, so the obvious question are you perhaps a relative of his?" LaCroix thought for a second and realized that Chevalier was a name that Nicholas often used, "yes as a matter of a fact you could say I am his closest living relative." The driver nodded satisfied with this answer, "well sir in that case I am going to take extra special care of you. Do me a favor though and tell Nick that I miss him. I haven't seen him in ages."

LaCroix marveled as the man rolled up the window and started to drive, what was it about Nicholas that drew people to him like moths to a flame. Then LaCroix realized what it was his inherent goodness, the fact that Nicholas always tried to do the right thing for people. "My dear son I wish that you could see in yourself what others see in you perhaps you wouldn't be so persistently unhappy." As the car wound through the streets LaCroix dozed lightly not really restfully but none the less keeping awake was an impossible task at this hour so he chose not to try. After a period that seemed like hours the car finally came to a stop. The driver got out and came around to the back to open the door, "sir we have arrived at the hotel. From this parking garage to the elevator is a strait shot," he handed LaCroix a key, "this is the key to the penthouse of the hotel put it in the lock inside the elevator and it will take you nonstop to the your rooms. I came before picking you up and confirmed the blinds are drawn closed." LaCroix wearily thanked the man and walked to the elevator. The driver spoke one last time, "sir I almost forgot, here is my card and if you need anything, anything at all just call me at this number." LaCroix took the card, reached into his pocket, fished out a few bills, and attempted to hand them to the driver. "Please take this with my gratitude, and thanks for the card." The driver scowled at LaCroix and pushed his hand away, "you're a relative of Nick, your money is no good with me." LaCroix laughed at the gesture and said, "I shall indeed tell Nicholas that you treated me well."

When the elevator reached the penthouse room LaCroix opened the door and walked into the room he realized he was ravenous. He looked around the room and found a kitchenette. He walked over to the refrigerator expecting it to be empty but he thought he might as well try. He opened the door and too his delight and surprise he found a few bottles bearing the label of the Raven and a wineglass inside the refrigerator. Accompanying them was a note he recognized Nicholas' handwriting on the letter. Father I sent these ahead of you. I hope this letter and these supplies find you well. If there is anything else you need in the area I am sure you know all the local contacts if not Aristotle is just a phone call away. Enjoy your vacation. LaCroix filled the wineglass and walked to the sitting room of the penthouse with the filled glass in one hand and a bottle in the other hand touched by the gesture.

As the sun began to fall LaCroix woke up surprised to find himself still sitting in the sitting room. He chided himself internally for laziness. He then realized that he had not turned the air-conditioning on in the room and because of that as he slept he was covered with a fine sheen of blood sweat. Well I am in no condition to go out in public he thought ruefully he then walked around the room until he found the bedroom. Ah there we go he thought to himself as he saw the bags he had sent ahead sitting beside the bed a quick shower and a change and then I think I will go see the ruins of my old home. He glanced at the phone beside the bed and saw that a light was flashing on it. He got closer and noticed that it was a message light. He lifted the phone and followed the instructions written on it to retrieve messages. " Hello Lucien, I do hope that this message reaches the right person. This is Williams, I am sure you remember me. I was just calling to ask you how are you finding town. Actually this is rather impersonal, I would much rather we met face to face. I actually took the liberty of booking a reservation at a local establishment for the meeting and a car will be arriving at the hotel at 10 PM to pick you up." LaCroix sighed heavily, "custom and law dictates I show up since the invitation has been issued." Taking note of the time LaCroix realized he had less than an hour to prepare so he rushed through the shower and started dressing. Once done he walked out of the penthouse to the elevator and pressed the lobby button.

When the elevator reached the lobby he walked up to the front desk, "My name is Lucien LaCroix I am a guest in the penthouse I was wondering if my ride has arrived yet?" The young man at the front desk answered, "yes sir it has the driver is waiting for you in the lounge area should I page him?" LaCroix said, "yes please I want to get on my way as soon as possible." No more that five minutes after the page a huge man started walking towards the desk, LaCroix felt the familiar patterns all vampires project and realized this was a young one a very young one.

LaCroix stopped the man before he reached the desk, "I am to go see your master. Lets do get on with it." The gigantic man grunted and turned to head out the door LaCroix followed closely behind. The man gave the valet a check and the valet ran to get the car. Meanwhile LaCroix farther appraised this young one his driver, I'd say he noted to himself that he is less than 50 years since crossing, young and fit before hand but seems to be a bit dull. He thought to himself he feels as though he might be related to Williams. The car arrival broke LaCroix train of thought and he got into the back seat. The Large man took the wheel without uttering a word and started to drive. LaCroix paid no attention to where they were going when the car stopped halfway across town the driver got out and opened the door. LaCroix looked at the sour faced giant and rose from the back of the limo. LaCroix suddenly realized what had been putting him off about the man since they met; he had not uttered a single syllable. He looked smug as if he was used to being obeyed, and those two things coupled started to crawl under LaCroix skin, this mere fledgling seemed to think he could intimidate a Vampire as old as LaCroix.

LaCroix reached out with his senses and used a skill he rarely used, must be careful he thought to himself it would not do to get caught at this. He turned his mental powers outward to read the man careful just to read the man's surface thoughts. Had it been a human or if he thought he had time to adjust the man's memories if he was noticed he could have probed the man more deeply, but just surface thoughts revealed the man actually felt contempt towards him. That was the instant LaCroix made up his mind exactly how the meeting inside was going to go.

LaCroix strode into the establishment ahead of him and realized it was a restaurant. This under other circumstances would have amused him two vampires meeting in a restaurant is an absurdity. While the other patrons were viewing the menu and speculating over what would taste best the vampires, LaCroix thought to himself, at least in another time would be viewing the patrons and wondering which ones tasted the best. These days we as a whole are much more civilized and hunting is not a necessity it once was. LaCroix stopped at the head waiters podium, "I am here with a reservation to see a Mr. Williams." The Head Waiter looked at LaCroix; "of course I will seat you at once, Mr. Williams is in our private dining area please follow me." As the waiter led LaCroix through the restaurant LaCroix realized almost half the guests of the establishment where merely vampires pretending to eat. He even felt the presence of at least three enforcers. The waiter led LaCroix to a room and showed him in.

As LaCroix entered the room he noticed Williams sitting at a table in the small room. No one else was present in the room, he looked at the wall beside the door he just came through and saw that it was a one way mirror, perfect for viewing out of the room but no one could see in. Williams motioned to a chair, "please sit Lucien it has been far too long." LaCroix looked at Williams almost down his nose, "I would prefer to stand. After all I really have things to do, and I only come here to put in a showing as custom and law dictate." Williams looked slightly displeased at this; "okay then we shall play it your way then LaCroix. Do you intend to be here on an extended stay? Or more directly do you intend to challenge me as the local elder of this community?" LaCroix openly laughed at this, "that's a bit dramatic isn't it? No I merely on vacation. Just visiting so to speak."

Williams snarled at LaCroix, "it appears that your son's weakness has rubbed off on you. The mighty LaCroix "vacationing" what's next shuffle board?" LaCroix looked down his nose at the sitting Williams, "if I were you I'd mind your manners when speaking to an elder. But then again, I guess brains just aren't your strong suit." Williams said, "is that a challenge do you openly challenge me?" LaCroix snickered, "you boy aren't worth my time, although I think judging by what I have seen and heard of community leaders these days." LaCroix paused as if to think about it, "I think it is time I recommended to Nicholas that he take his rightful place as a community leader. Perhaps London, as we all know that city is in dire need of a decent leader. Or maybe Naples…" Williams snorted, "that whelp of yours doesn't have what it takes to be a community leader either."

LaCroix looked at Williams with a slightly evil grin, "oh but I think you would find otherwise, as a matter of a fact I think you of all people know, exactly what kind of person Nicholas is. You see he told me about that disagreement you too had oh so long ago and how he ran a stake through your gut and left you pinned to the ground. All I can say is it is a pity the sun did not take you then and there." Williams paled at LaCroix statement yet LaCroix was not through with him. "Now then I have come, I have told you my intentions. As dictated by custom and law and I grow bored and tired of your posturing and I will take my leave of you."

As LaCroix left the private room he sensed someone swinging at him from behind he turned just in time to duck the oncoming blow. It was the driver who brought him here. LaCroix merely picked up the man with one hand and walked back into the room he just exited. He tossed the giant as if he were nothing more than a basketball onto the table Williams was sitting at. "This garbage I believe belongs to you Williams. Keep it away from me or permanent harm may come to it." Having said this LaCroix left the restaurant never stopping to look back.

William's kicked his goon, "get up and get me the damn telephone and make it snappy. You failed me tonight." As the man came back with the phone he listened to the giant man complain to him mentally. "Yes I know Lucien is an old and powerful vampire. But you failing when you attacked him is unforgivable. If you attack a person, especially a person like LaCroix you must not fail. If it weren't for the fact you have no tongue to speak to others I'd kill you myself right now! But as long as you remain faithful to me I can overlook your failings to a point but don't push your luck." William's looked to the man, "close the door and stand outside." After the giant complied with his master's orders Williams picked up the phone and dialed, "Melenco this is Williams I have a man your Russian friends might be interested in having. Yes I know you don't want the very young that is why this man in particular might be interesting to them, if they manage to capture him I can assure you he will be the oldest specimen they have ever had. Yes well my information is good I can assure you of that, but my fee will be high. All right the price I insist on is three million half now half after capture of course. You make the deposit now to my account and I will call you back with the information before the night is over. Of course I know better than to try to cheat you my friend we are both businessmen." Williams smiled to himself not only would he soon be rid of LaCroix he would make a healthy profit on the transaction.

Later that evening LaCroix had finally made it to the ruins of Pompeii getting into the excavation area had been exceedingly easy for him. And as he strolled along the avenues of his old home he reflected on his life. I was a general for the Roman Empire. He thought to himself I served my country with all due vigilance abroad that is. But I never noticed especially here of all places how fat and decadent the empire had become. Or how foolhardy our leaders where. Go here crush this rebellion or that one. Take these people as prisoners and slaves or kill these people. Little did they or even I realize at the time that by doing their bidding I was dooming the empire.

LaCroix reached back into his past and remembered how proud he felt the first time he put on his uniform. How he thought that he was part of something large and important. If only those early days and the small home duties he had done had remained the same over the course of his career how different things would have turned out. Had I not been tapped as leader of an elite unit I would have been free to marry Seline and stay at home, hell I might have even worked to be posted in Rome itself. Ha where does this get me? He thought to himself, if I hold this line of thought soon I will be as morose and bitter as Nicholas.

LaCroix shivered in the cold night air. No I have seen true evil three times in my life; the first was in my dearest daughter Divia, the second was that foul beast in England, Jack the Ripper. Who would have thought that a mere mortal's blood could poison one of my kind. The third and most perplexing was the demon that sought to control my son. If I were evil and truly wanted Nicholas to act on his baser instincts would I not have allowed that to happen. Instead I held him down so the exorcist could do his work. No while there is true evil in this world I am afraid I don't qualify, not even as a runner up. And Nicholas quest for redemption where does that figure into all this and more importantly if he somehow obtains it, becomes human again where does that leave me? Am I to be lonely and deserted like this city? If good does prosper and karma is real how do you get on the upside of it?

Then it struck him if Nicholas had been here to share this thought with, at this particular moment. It would be wonderful! LaCroix resolved to share this with his son as soon as he could, it was really so easy to come to this conclusion and he didn't understand why he never saw it sooner. It all boiled down to a simple question. Did you do what you did at the time because you felt it was right? Yes that is the question that unlocks the truth and sets a man free. Free of the burden of needless guilt. Regardless of wither it was true or not, and without the perfect view of hindsight did you think you were doing the right thing. Yes that is part of the answer and the second part was just as obvious. If you were wrong can you make up for the mistake? Nicholas was doing that he thought and what am I doing? What cause is there for me? Is there a cause big enough for me to undertake? Because I have a rather large number of things I must set right.

At last LaCroix came to his old home. This is where my old life ended. Those debts from then are no longer mine to pay, but I have a large number of things I have done wrong since then. Can I become clean again clean as I once was? Clean as the first time I put on that uniform. I don't know he thought but I owe it to myself to try. I owe it to all the lives and lifetimes I have touched upon. I also owe it to Nicholas because I have not always have treated him as well as I should have. Ultimately because I didn't know then what I know now. LaCroix looked around at Pompeii and said to himself I was right to come back here I learned an important thing tonight. I must go back home soon. And with that he raised up from Pompeii a second time this time with a purpose and a mission he never possessed before.

LaCroix settled down at the penthouse after the end of an exhausting night, as he sipped the bottled blood from a wineglass, he started considering what to do, with the rest of his life. I could help Nicholas with his foundation more than I have or set up a foundation of my own, he frowned no Nicholas would take that the wrong way I am sure. He would see it as if I was challenging him to a contest. If I just pumped money into his foundation then he would think I was just doing it to earn his favor, and while I want an end to the hostilities in our relationship I don't want it to look like I was trying to buy it. No neither of those options will do it has to be something special and unique. I will rest on it maybe the answer will come to me.

At about noon that day while LaCroix was sound asleep a helicopter came in from the east flying across the city at a good rate of speed. On board were businessmen, not finical types that were common to this city or even folks associated with manufacturing. No these were an altogether different type of businessmen professionals at what they did some would even claim the best in the world. But not exactly folks that you would invite to Sunday dinner. One of the men spoke to another, "I hear this one is supposed to be something really special." The second man answered back, "yeah if our info is to be believed he is supposed to be a real honest to goodness ancient one." The first man whistled, "well if we screw this up I am not sure I want to bother with going home." The second man smiled a confident aura seemed to surround him, "how many retrievals have you been on." The first man looked kind of sheepish, "live captures only two, retrieval where it doesn't matter if the target lives hundreds." The second man shook his head, "well then all you really have to remember is your training make sure you keep your distance, always fire at center of mass and don't let up until he falls and last but not least watch your fire." The second man said, " yeah I heard about the team that shot out the windows out of the room they were trying to capture the subject from. Whatever happened to them." The second man looked a little grim, "this is that team and you are the replacement for that idiot."

As the helicopter landed on the roof of the hotel four men dressed in police swat gear jumped out of the helicopter and made their way into the hotel. As they worked their way into the living section of the hotel from the service areas they kept quiet but moved quickly. When they at last came to the door that was the front door for penthouse two men stood to either side of it while a third came up and put a shaped charge on the door he then moved away from the door and signaled that the charge was primed and ready to go. The fourth grabbed two grenade like objects off the bandoleer he was wearing. He nodded that he was ready and the charge was detonated. In a matter of seconds like a well rehearsed ballet the door was blown open even off it's hinges and the forth man swung around the frame throwing the objects into the room the exploded with a loud bang and a flash. Then the first two entered the room as the fourth man grabbed for two more of the grenades. The third man stayed in the hall in case anyone came to see what was going on. As they moved through the rooms of the penthouse the fourth man would chuck a grenade into a room door as they came to it. The grenades were designed for this particular job. They where not actually explosive devices they where flash bangs made to disorientate the senses but these had a further modification above and beyond the usual military swat uses for such devices these sprayed a fine mist of garlic juice in the air.

The noise of the first detonation woke LaCroix from his slumber then came a second and third explosion among the explosions LaCroix could hear the footsteps of the men entering his penthouse. But he was unsure how many then the smell of garlic began to overpower his sense of smell. Realizing he could not trust any of his senses in this current situation he reached out mentally. He rapidly located three men headed towards his room. He then tried to instill fear and hesitation in what he sensed was the weakest minded one in the group. Knowing that they were coming closer he went to the door of the room and stood to it's side. As soon as the door was kicked open he knew that there was two of the men flanking it and the third would enter cautiously. What he did not anticipate however was that they would throw a flash bang into this room. With a loud roar it went off and a brightness nigh unto gazing at the sun. He could feel the garlic juice stinging his skin and was blinded and nearly deafened by the noise. He ignored all that and lashed out at his attackers. As soon as the man started to enter the room LaCroix grabbed him and spun him around rapidly until he was facing into the room he had just left. LaCroix roared, "how dare you attack me!" the other two men nervously raised their weapons trying to aim at LaCroix past their comrade. Finally one of the men spoke, "you are leaving here with us, if you surrender it will be easier for you. If not we will just have to see how remarkable your power of regeneration are." LaCroix faced the man that was speaking and realized instantly this was not a bluff. LaCroix grinned evilly "well be that as it may be, I am not going to just surrender just because you wish me to and further more I personally don't respond well to threats." After saying that LaCroix snapped the neck of the man he was holding and dropped him. Before the man even hit the floor LaCroix was flying across the room at his attackers. As he flew across the room the two men remaining opened fire on him. LaCroix felt the bullets ripping into him and tried to ignore the pain he almost reached the closest attacker before he fell to the floor in a bloody mess.

One of the men looked at the other and said, "it never fails the older they are the cockier they are." He reached into a pouch on his pants and pulled out a pair of titanium handcuffs and put them on LaCroix wrists he then turned to his remaining partner, "give me your pair too, I don't want to take any chances with this one." He then walked over to the third man laying on the floor and rolled him over reaching into a backpack he pulled out a body bag, and a pair of leg irons. After LaCroix was trussed up and put into the bag the two men picked him and up started out of the room. As they walked out of the hotel room the leader barked, "call a cleaner we have a man down in there. It's a shame but at least the bastard only got the rookie."

As the helicopter took off from the roof of the hotel the leader checked his watch, "we have 2 hours until sundown will we make it to the ship by then?" he asked looking at the pilot. The pilot looked back into the cabin of the helicopter, "we should make it with plenty of time to spare." Just then the leader reached into one of the bins in the back of the helicopter and pulled out a transfusion pack that was laying in cold storage there. "I am going to run an IV for our guest before he comes around fully anyway. I don't want to risk him waking up on us." The Pilot who was fairly new to the operation looked at the commando quizzically, "how will giving him blood help keep him unconscious? I was taught that the worst possible thing you can do is allow a vampire to feed." The commando looked at the pilot; "ordinarily yes that is true. But this IV is not just blood; it is blood which will help him heal, a good thing in this case, at least for him. It also contains curare, in humans the amount contained in this bag would definitely be fatal but for our friend her it will merely act as a paralyzing agent." The pilot nodded as he digested this information then put his full attention into flying the helicopter. After about an hour and 30 minutes the helicopter came in for final approach to a large flat topped ship that looked a lot like a miniature aircraft carrier. The team jumped out of the helicopter and hefted the body bag that contained LaCroix and headed below deck as fast as they could to get below deck as they passed by the ship's captain they asked, "is the transport room ready for our guest here." The captain pointed them down a corridor to a very small opening at the end, "put him in there." After the body bag was deposited into the wall. Two of the ship's crew moved a panel into place that was welded into place. The wields were then painted to hide the fresh work.

After sometime LaCroix started to come around he found he could not move due to the curare. As he took stock of his situation he realized that he was firmly in the dark he could also feel the wall in front of him and the one at his back he realized that he was being held in place in a narrow area. Then his other senses awoke and he also realized that the room was moving it was the gentle rocking motion that made him realize he was on a boat out at sea. Not knowing how much time had passed since his capture or even how long he was going to be held in this fashion he resolved to sleep again.

Sleep he did and with the sleep came a dream. He was once again in the De-Brabant estate garden where so many years ago he went with Nicholas and where he met Fleur. As he recognized what his surrounding where he smiled a small smile and not for the first time wished he had not listened to Nicholas and had brought Fleur across. A woman's voice laughed as the thought crossed his mind then spoke, "No dearest one Nicholas was right at that time and you were right to listen to his advice. Otherwise I would not be here now to speak to you to tell you things you must know."

LaCroix turned towards where he heard the voice and beheld Fleur standing next to the rosebush in the garden he had talked to her at long ago he muttered under his breath, "delusional I must be, but at least it is a pleasant delusion." Fleur's face hardened at his pronouncement and she spoke again, "this is not a delusion, nor is it some pleasing diversion you have conjured up from imagination." Fleur strode across the garden and slapped LaCroix hard on the cheek. Speaking again she said, "you must realize this and you must listen to all I am going to tell you. This is important for your future as well as Nicholas's" LaCroix drew a sharp breath being struck and an even sharper breath at the end of Fleur's statement.

Fleur looked sadly at LaCroix, "I have tried to talk to you before but then you could not or would not hear me, now though you are close ever so close to making the life altering decisions that will enable you to hear me and many other voices. First a warning not all voices will be as pleasing as mine and not all will be willing to help you. Some may even seek to harm you remember this well, you shall not be warned again. Second you are about to face the first of many trials that lay ahead of you. Resist temptation do not ally yourself with the wrong side should that even be offered, it may or may not the future in this regard is hazy. Do not betray principal for what you may think may earn you convenience. Last but not least revenge can be taken if it is righteous. You know about many forms of revenge but make sure you act with forethought. I must go now when you wake you will no longer be on the boat, remember what I have told you and act accordingly."

When LaCroix awoke he realized he was not on the boat anymore as Fleur had told him he wouldn't be, not that this was any better from his point of view, he was strapped down on a stainless steel table. The room was almost unbearably bright. As he looked around as best as he could from his current position the walls were all painted white. So was the floor he also noticed one wall was reflective he figured it was a one way mirror. Just then he heard over a speaker in Italian, "Ah so you are finally awake, your life as you have known it is over." LaCroix almost laughed at this statement he roared and pushed against the table, the metal groaned and the straps holding him down gave way. He went to the reflective wall and saw he was wearing a collar. He reached for the collar and started to remove it. The voice said, "I wouldn't do that if I were you." Just then the collar shocked him it was almost as if he had been kicked by a mule. The voice said, "that collar is a control device, it can deliver pain in the form of an electric shock, and if you get truly unruly it can take your head off of your shoulders by means of a shaped charge of plastic explosives."

LaCroix shouted, "you will release me at once if you value your life." The voice chuckled, "what is it with your breed you always start with the threats. You always think we will cower and obey…" LaCroix concentrated on the voice, then he spoke in Russian, "would you be more comfortable talking in your native language, after all I am sick of hearing you butcher Italian." The voice spoke with a hint of humor about it. "Yes I do believe you are old and maybe even a little wise. After all you stopped me from speaking with an insult rather than doing what most of your type we have captured usually do." LaCroix cocked an eyebrow and asked, "and that would be what exactly?" The voice answers, "usually your kind first demonstrates their strength by breaking their bonds then tries the collar, threatens then when we show we are not impressed with that they go for the one way mirror and try to break it." LaCroix laughs, "it is not really wisdom so much more acutely developed senses. I heard the camera tracking me and I knew at least from your vocal tones you where bored with this conversation, knowing you have apparently captured vampires before I figured you knew this wall would not protect you if I was to go for it. Therefore I knew you were not behind it."

"Demitri, I do not like this," LaCroix heard another voice say not close to the microphone, "this one is smart enough to be dangerous." LaCroix answered back, "maybe you should listen to your associate, and just let me go." Demetri laughed upon hearing this, "no I think not, if I let you go I am going to have to watch my back the rest of my life, if anything my colleague is suggesting we dispose of you in a more permanent fashion." LaCroix simply said, "can't blame me for trying." Demetri said, " in a minute a man will step into your room to draw blood, you will allow this. You also will not attempt to harm him in any way." LaCroix turned to face the door as it opened Demitri spoke, "roll up your sleeve." LaCroix looked at the man for a moment he considered trying to whammy the man and decided against it. The man crossed the room and set down the tray he was carrying on what was left of the table LaCroix had been strapped to. He then approached LaCroix with a needle in hand. It was as the man grabbed LaCroix arm to start the procedure he realized what was wrong with the situation,Demetri told him to roll up his sleeve not the man who had come to draw blood. LaCroix cleared his throat as if to speak but it was as he expected the man drawing blood did not even raise his head or even appear to notice the sound. LaCroix gave a rueful grin at the camera, "So you know about the vocal hypnotism." Demetri laughed, "you are rather bright. Most of your kind at least attempts that trick. Since you know that it only works when in close proximity to the person you're attempting to control I am sure you also realize that the only people that will be close to you are deaf or of a resistant nature." After the man left the room Demitri spoke again. "Now then since you have managed to avoid most the pitfalls your kind usually step into save one, that being the destruction of property you demonstrated when you broke your bonds you will get a much reduced punishment." As soon as the man finished speaking the room became much brighter and LaCroix felt the UV radiation mixed in with the increased brightness it was uncomfortable but not so much so that he did more than wince at it.

Demitri spoke again, "now leave the room turn to your right, and then take a right at the first intersection you come to go three door down and enter that room. Remember we will be watching you deviate from directions I have given you and the collar will deliver punishment." LaCroix did as he was told biding his time for the moment. Eventually they will make a mistake and I will have a chance to escape or if worst comes to worst Nicholas will eventually come looking for me, he thought to himself.

When LaCroix entered the room he saw the face of a young man he certainly never would have expected to see in this place, "Menoche, what are you doing here and where is your master." The young vampire's eyes lit up at seeing LaCroix at first then he noticed the collar on LaCroix neck. He then spoke haltingly in the long dead language that was the only one he knew, "my master is dead good sir, these beasts killed him when they captured me. I dared to hope when I first saw you come through the door you were here to rescue me. But I can see you're not but a prisoner yourself." LaCroix shook his head sadly; "I would have hoped in 500 years time that

you had learned another language." Menoche looked at LaCroix and spoke, "my master good man that he was took me to see one among us that was once in life a doctor, he said that it would be impossible for me to learn another language and it was a wonder I could even speak at all. He said that the bolt that made my master bring me across did grievous harm to my mind and since all the damage occurred when I was still mortal it could not be repaired."

LaCroix reflected on what he heard and remembered that night. It was in Holland during the time Nicholas was learning to paint from the master Bosch. He and Nicholas just had an argument over the treatment of the model by the master painter. LaCroix was in a foul mood as he cruised from rooftop to rooftop over the city looking for prey when he felt a familiar vampire's presence. He knew at once that the other vampire was nearby.

Making up his mind he flew to the source of the feeling. As he settled to ground next to the other vampire he smiled broadly, "so you still live Calus it has been far too long since we have seen each other." The dark skinned vampire grinned broadly at LaCroix his white teeth shone in the darkness of the night. "I thought I felt your passing by a few nights back. I could not be for certain but I thought I would come out on the town to see exactly who it was. Come come let us get out of this cold night air. I have a room at a local inn and a night like this is a great reason to sit by the fire and get slightly drunk." LaCroix smiled back at Calus sounds like a good idea to me, but I am hunting perhaps later after my hunger is satisfied." Calus said, "Come with me sit by my fire drink the fine bloodwine I have and I have something to take care of the hunger as well." LaCroix curiosity got the better of him at hearing this, "fine I shall go with you to your inn."

As they flew on towards the center of town the Calus descended from the sky into a back alley. As he opened the door and allowed LaCroix to go before him. LaCroix raised an eyebrow at Calus, "playing the moor again to explain why you do not go to mass and such?" Calus chuckled and said, "yes my friend the fact that the local lord of this land is my patron is why I am allowed to stay here at all. But the price is I use the servants entrance to go to and from my quarters." As they climbed the steps up to the room LaCroix asked, "patron? What do you do for the lord, sculpt, paint, what?" Calus laughed, "better my friend much better! I am his physician. You stand by the famed and renowned Moorish Doctor Calus trained from a young age by the likes of people lowly common folk such as yourself have never heard of! I specialize in balancing the humors of my patients."

LaCroix almost fell down howling with laughter, "let me get this straight you are a bloodletter?" a perfect profession for one such as ourselves." Calus grinned and said, "yes it is a good way to get a free meal and be paid for it at the same time." LaCroix sobered a little but the merriment was still in his eyes, "only someone as truly bold and bright as you could come up with an idea like that."

As they entered the room Calus walked over to a footlocker at the base of the bed and came back with two bottles. "This one is for the hunger and the second is for getting drunk." Calus handed the bottles to LaCroix then went to start a fire in the fireplace. LaCroix looked at the bottle he was handed with a dubious expression, "blood from a bottle? How do stand it?" Calus smirked and said, "give it a try. What you don't trust your old friend?" LaCroix pulled the cork from the bottle and smelled it satisfied that it smelled all right he took a light sip from the bottle as he sipped the expression changed and he started to drink deeply. "How long ago was this drained from the lord of the manor?" Calus smiled, "that was from a blood letting session three nights ago" LaCroix looked at Calus puzzled, "yet it tastes minutes old. Certainty not days old." Calus said, "there is a trick to it three drops of my own blood mixed into the bottle will keep it fresh for weeks." LaCroix looked at the elder vampire with admiration, "and since I can't taste you in the mix you obviously masked memory from the blood." Calus answered, "yes I did I found that my own memories would overpower the contents of the bottle unless I did. Tastes like I am drinking from my own arm unless I mask the blood."

"Now come sit by the fire with me and let's crack open that bloodwine." Calus motioned for LaCroix to sit. LaCroix handed the bottle to Calus and he opened it and poured some into two mugs handing LaCroix a mug of the wine. "Actually it was this drink that gave me the idea for bottling blood. One cup of blood added to a bottle of wine makes the alcohol palatable and effective on our kind so obviously blood can be stored it is just a matter of how after knowing that. So are you still traveling with your younglings?" LaCroix face darkened at the reminder of Nicholas, "yes although my son is trying my patience, he still seems to tied to the mortal world, with strong notions of right and wrong, he grows more reluctant to feed daily and that worries me." Calus frowned at this, "you have of course told him it is not necessary to kill to feed haven't you?" LaCroix looked at Calus; "did you have that much control when you were as young as he is? I know I certainly did not. I find myself lacking that control now from time to time… besides why stop? They are mortal and time will take them away anyway." Calus looked as LaCroix with sadness in his eyes, "I suppose on that point we shall have to agree to disagree for the sake of our friendship." Calus looked as if he wished to say more but at that point he was interrupted by a knock on the heavy wooden door.

He opened the door and there was a messenger from the lord's manor standing on the other side. The messenger blurted out, "master Calus you must come at once there has been an accident on the training grounds a man is heavily injured he needs you attention at once!" Calus made to grab his bag and started out the door, "I will go to the stables and get my horse and be there as fast as I can." He reached into his pocket and fished out a coin for the boy, "take this head back and tell them I am on my way." LaCroix followed Calus down the back stairs of the

inn as Calus nearly flew in his haste to get down them. As he left the building he turned to go farther down the alley it was then the messenger caught up with LaCroix and Calus he cried out to Calus, "stop master Calus, please stop." Calus broke his stride and turned the boy ran up and said, "do not go to the stables a man lies in wait for you I believe he means to do you harm. He asked me to give you the message of the hurt person in the manor. Please take back your money as well. He said you were evil but I could not go through with it after the concern you showed and the money you gave me." Just then the stable door opened and a man came out with a crossbow raised, "I finally have you demon you will pay for the killing of my brother!" He fired the bolt from the crossbow and Calus fell to the ground the bolt missed him by mere inches but did not miss the boy that was standing behind him the boy fell to the ground with a groan."

Calus enraged by being shot at made to get up and to run at the man, but was beaten to it by LaCroix who was already standing behind the man restraining him and drinking from the man's neck. Calus seeing there was nothing to be done about it turned to the boy lying wounded on the ground. He snarled pulled the bolt from the boy's head. LaCroix walked up behind his friend at this point. LaCroix spoke, "the wound is great he won't live." Calus said, " his life as a mortal is over, I shall have to bring him across tonight tomorrow we will have to leave this city." LaCroix said, "I shall dispose of the body. I will come back to your room in a while and spend the day with you, if you have no objections." Calus sighed, "no I was hoping to spend more time with you sorry our time together had to be cut short because of this."

It was much later that night that LaCroix arrived at Calus's room the boy was awake and alert. Speaking to his master in a tongue that Calus had taught LaCroix long ago. "I see you have already taught him to speak your old language. Amazing that he learned it so well so quickly." Calus frowned, "this was none of my doing. He woke up speaking it. It is uncanny too it is flawless and without accent. Worse still he doesn't remember his name or much of his life." LaCroix thought about it for a moment then walked over to his old friend; "well Calus looks like you shall never have to worry about your greatest fear you once told me of." Calus looked at LaCroix shocked; "the only reason I mentioned it was because I figured you were to drunk to remember the exchange"

Elsewhere in the facility where LaCroix and Menoche were being held Lab assistant rushed to the man known as Demitri, "sir I have results on the tests you ordered for the new subjects blood. I have bad news and worse news. From preliminary testing I can say the virus content in his blood is too high to easily be processed into black oil antidote. It can be done but will be much more difficult than any of the other subjects we have worked with so far." Demitri snarled, "this is as anticipated. So that is not necessarily bad news. That is precisely why we wanted an ancient one the concentration of virus goes up with age. From an old one we can produce as much as ten times the serum from one single subject! So what is this supposedly worse news you have for me." The lab assistant almost cowered as if beaten, "I think you should see this for yourself." Demitri answered, "if you are wasting my time I will be most unhappy with you." The lab assistant replied, "Mueller has seen what I want you to see and he is positive the results are worthy of your attention, I also must add that he seemed most pleased."Demetri sighed he knew around the lab saying Mueller was happy about something was code for he wasn't going to like it.

"Come show me what is so important I must see it", Demetri said as he stomped off to the test lab. The lab assistant followed behind Demitri as they headed down the narrow hallway when they reached the lab a very old man was bent over a microscope the lab assistant cleared his throat, "has there been any change since I left." The old man raised his head and with a very rich German accent answered, "no there has been no change. Ah I see you brought the grand man himself to see this good! I am most delighted to report these result throw at least one major monkey wrench into your plans!" Demitri shouldered aside the old man at the microscope and looked into it, "what am I supposed to be seeing here that is so special. This is just vampire blood albeit there is a higher than usual concentration of the virus present here." The Mueller laughed, "that's just it boy. This blood was exposed to the contagion your people made. It has not killed the virus or even altered the blood in any way. The contagion was introduced and killed off rapidly." Demitri paled a little bit at hearing this, "can you confirm the contagion was healthy before it was introduced to the blood?" Muller looked down his nose at Demitri; "I was doing this work while you were still in diapers you doubt that I ran all the proper tests." Demitri clenched his teeth; "it just seems you are a little too happy about this result." Mueller laughed and said, "I am. Was it not I that suggested we try to work with the communities of vampires over thirty years ago. Oh I forgot that was before you were born, I unlike the government I used to work for never believed in final solutions. For god sake man these vampires used to be human once, although I am not sure you and your kind were ever human. We could try to bargain with them but no you want to abduct them use them like lab animals refer to them as subjects and even put plans in place to eradicate them with your contagion. However this came to be I am honestly glad that the American syndicate got their hands on the contagion."

Demitri scowled as he stormed off muttering to himself, "god save me from a Nazi with ethics" Demitri headed down to the holding area where the newest subject was and he intended to get answers he stopped at the entrance to cell area and got a box. He also took the keys for the cell where the subject was housed and then strode down to the cell at the end of the block and opened the door. "Now my friend" he said with a slightly sadistic smile on his face, "you are going to answer any question I ask, if you fail to answer the question you will receive a shock. If I think you are lying you will receive a shock if you take too long to answer I'll shock you again. Are we clear on how this works?" LaCroix snickered, "you sound as if someone as said something to you that you are most unhappy with." Demetri thought to himself for a moment damn am I that easy to read. Then he pressed a button on the box. LaCroix fell to his knees under the shock that hit him. "That is not what I wanted to hear," Demetri said as he released the button, he asked again, "are we clear on how this works?" LaCroix panted as he straightened himself up, "crystal I believe is what the Americans would answer to that question." Demetri smiled oh yes this is going to be easy, "you were very ill perhaps recently you came close to dying I suspect. Where and how did you find a cure?" LaCroix grunted to himself so this is what this is about. "Yes I was very ill several members of my community died because of the illness. The cure for it had to do with consuming HIV infected blood." Demetri asked, "how many were affected and how many others know the symptoms of the illness and the cure?" LaCroix said, shock me all you want I won't answer the first part of that question. That would be giving you information I won't have you knowing." As Demitri's finger hovered over the button LaCroix spoke again, "but I will answer the second part of that question all the communities where informed as to the symptoms of the disease and the cure." As Demitri started to swear in Russian realization dawned upon LaCroix, "you people had something to do with this disease? Perhaps I killed the wrong person. You will die for what you have done." Demitri panicked when he heard this and backpedaled from the cell frantically as he did so he adjusted the intensity of the shock and depressed the button. The resulting shock knocked LaCroix off his feet Demitri then slammed the door closed.

As Demitri returned the box back at the guard station he thought to himself I have a great many calls to place and the head of the program must be informed. His thoughts were interrupted by a chuckle when he looked up he saw Mueller standing there. "Appears this subject has spirit. He might just be too much for you to handle as you have the others." Demitri answered with, he will be broken or he will die makes no difference to me." Mueller smiled to himself and thought to we shall see.

Back in the cell Menoche went to LaCroix who was curled up in a fetal position on the floor. Menoche eased LaCroix up until he was sitting and rubbed his legs until the trembles subsided, "my master always said that you could anger anyone. He said it was like a gift you were born with." LaCroix smiled at this, "He would know he found me long before you were brought across he taught me everything I know and some things I have forgotten." Menoche smiled at hearing this, "you said something the first night I was brought across something my master never spoke of, his greatest fear would never come to pass you said. What did you mean by that?" LaCroix answered, "it was a stormy night and we were holed up in a cave shortly after I met your master. We were drinking bloodwine rather liberally and he told me his greatest fear was being alone that is why he sought out others of our kind to keep him company." Menoche upon hearing this started to sob. LaCroix looked at the child, "why do you cry boy?" Menoche looked at LaCroix with tears in his eyes, "I wish these monsters had killed me that day as well. I am going to have to live with my master's greatest fear. Worse still I am forgetting words soon I might not be able to talk." LaCroix looked at the boy with sadness in his eyes. "Come let me see that collar on your neck I am going to get us out of here, never fear I will be with you. You shall never be alone." Just as he spoke an explosion shook the building within seconds another nearby explosion sounded out.

The door to the cell opened in the doorway stood an old hunched man he spoke to LaCroix who was looking at the collar on Menoche's neck "I would not fool with that if I were you. Those things have a nasty habit of exploding when they are not handled properly." Mueller said. Mueller raised the box he carried to the cells with him up LaCroix recognized it has being the trigger for the collars. "Are you here to put us in our place as well?" Mueller answered, "as a matter of a fact in one manner yes." He pressed a button on the box and LaCroix heard a soft click issue from his collar. He reached up and tugged gently on it. And it came apart cleanly. Mueller adjusted the knobs on the box and LaCroix heard another click from Menoche's collar as well. LaCroix looked at the old man who had just freed them, "why are you doing this?" Mueller laughed and said, "why not? It looks like friends of yours have come to rescue you or someone is here to destroy the work this place does. Either way come tomorrow I am out of a job. Besides I don't agree with the way they are doing things here. When the time comes that you have to make a stand," Mueller paused then continued, "and it will. Remember not all of us are like Demitri and his ilk. Save yourselves but please save the rest of us as well. Go now get out of here."

As LaCroix headed towards the door stopping to ask, "and what of yourself old man do you think you should just stay here?" Mueller said, "I have lived my life I am an old man who has done many wrong things this is my way of paying my balance. Go!" LaCroix grabbed Menoche's hand and pulled him out of the room as they ran down the halls of the building LaCroix smelled smoke, "this place is burning we need to find a way out of here." Menoche nodded as they rounded the corner of one hallway they heard the sound of men fighting. LaCroix looked to Menoche, "enforcers are here I can smell and feel them." A voice called out, "LaCroix are you here?" LaCroix shrugged, "yes who are you?" the voice answered back, "it is me Shadra." LaCroix breathed in relief of all the enforcers he had met and known he liked Shadra the most she was only 600 or so years old but she was an enforcer through and through. "Shadra why are your people here? I haven't been missing long enough to raise much alarm have I?" Shadra by this time had found LaCroix and Menoche she had a slight smile on her face, "no I did not even know for sure you were here but I caught your scent. Please tell me you have nothing to do with this place." LaCroix shook his head, "other than to be stupid enough to be caught by these men I haven't a clue where this is or what's really going on here but one of the men here might be related to the fever out-break we had in Toronto." Shadra raised and eyebrow as she looked at him, "now that is news. We came here because of a tip from an anonymous source that suggested a few missing vampires might have been brought here. There was security camera footage and floor plans for this facility included. Mickael didn't want to bother with this but the High Elders overruled him. They even sent one of their own to oversee the operation." LaCroix looked shocked at that, "a High Elder is here? This is serious indeed if they are sending their own out into the world. As much as I would love to stay and talk with you there is someone here I must talk to personally before any of your people get to them."

Shadra looked at LaCroix; "nope that is not going to happen. If I let you get first crack at him we will likely learn nothing. I know you and I caught what you said about there might be someone related to the fever outbreak here. You'll kill them." LaCroix was hoping to avoid arguing further and likely losing his prey said, "okay fine you can come with me. Can this young one stay with your men? He was brought across by Calus quite sometime ago and now his master is dead I promised him I would take care of him but for now I want to make sure he is safe."

Shadra grinned, "that is why I was sent here actually the security footage showed Menoche on it. Me and two others that can speak his language were dispatched with the recovery team. They will look after him while we search for the person in charge of this place. Hopefully we can find the Elder too because I am sure he is going to want to question the man as well."

As LaCroix ran down the halls of the building searching for his prey Shadra trailed him barely keeping up. Suddenly he caught the scent of the man he was looking for accompanying the scent he also smelled fear. LaCroix laughed to himself good that is exactly what I need. As he stormed into the room he was sure contained Demitri he saw a heavily muscled short man had pinned Demitri to a wall of the room and was holding him off the floor by his ribs. The man spoke Russian with a slight Japanese accent. "I asked you a question are you too dumb to answer." Demitri gasped for air, "there are two subjects here." The short man spoke again, "Subjects that is how you refer to my people." Demitri again labored for breath and answered yes lab rats you and your people are an abomination. This angered the short man and he drew back his free arm to punch Demitri LaCroix rushed forward and grabbed the arm of Demitri's captor.

The man spoke in Roman Latin without even looking at LaCroix, "Lucien why do you defend this man?" LaCroix spoke, "Forgive me for touching your person Elder Shou but I was afraid in your righteous anger you might kill this fool. I have questions that must be answered before I can allow that to happen." Shou tilted his head back and laughed as he let Demitri fall. He turned and hugged LaCroix, "that is what I always liked about you youngling you have good and proper manners and respect. You may ask your questions of this man."

LaCroix walked over to Demetri , "I am tempted to find one of your collars and slap it on you but I am afraid I might kill you with it. So given that quandary I think this will have to do as a substitute." After LaCroix finished he stomped on Demitri's hand. Demitri cried out and clutched his hand close to his body LaCroix squatted on the floor in front of Demitri, "hurts doesn't it. You are now going to answer every question I put to you or I will find new ways for you to experience pain. I might even bring you across and just so I can continue to hurt you. What do you know about the Fever that nearly killed me?"

Demitri spoke slowly, "it was a disease we engineered. An antiviral created to kill your kind." LaCroix smiled like a predator, "see no pain now then next question. How did it come to be released in Toronto?" Demetri sighed, "I am afraid I can't answer that question no matter how much you hurt me. I will tell you a sample of the contagion was stolen from this laboratory how it got to Toronto I have no clue." LaCroix looked at Demetri eyes for awhile trying to sense the man he discovered that what Demitri was saying was the truth.

Okay next question, "why haven't you released it before now?" Demetri laughed bitterly, "we need your kind for now until we figure out how to use the virus in your blood against the greatest threat man has ever faced. Until we had the secret of making an antiviral from your blood to combat it we could not risk killing your kind once that was done we would have eliminated your parasitic kind." LaCroix could sense the man honestly believed what he was saying was true.

Shou pushed LaCroix out of his way he grabbed Demitri and stood him up, "You know about them? You people know about the black oil and what it does to people?" Demetri looked at Shou then shouted, "what do you know?" Shou looked at Demetri, "we long believed that there were other humans besides the so called syndicate that knew about the black oil we had hoped that if we found them we would have an ally. You're no better than the syndicate they would kill us off if their masters ordered it of them and you want us dead as well because you see us as parasites. It is almost enough to make me say we ought to leave you and yours to the fate the black oil delivers!" Demitri shuddered as he looked at Shou, "but you can't can you! How would you feed then?" Shou looked at LaCroix, "are you finished with this pathetic creature?" LaCroix answered, "yes I am it seems you know what he is talking about enough to explain it to me if I need to know Elder."

Shou turned back to Demitri and then casually as if swatting a fly broke the man's neck. "Shadra have you located the captives?" Shadra bowed before Shou, "yes elder we have or rather the captives found us LaCroix was one of them Menoche was the other captive." Shou laughed, "had I know they had captured you I would not have bothered coming here!" looking at LaCroix expression of hurt shock, "Shou went on to say not because I don't value you but because these fools had a tiger by the tail they just hadn't realized it yet. Another hour possibly two you would have escaped on your own." Shadra spoke then, "it is as we feared Calus is dead. Menoche told LaCroix of the sad news. LaCroix also expressed his wishes to care for the boy." Shou's eyes became unfocused then. "I am afraid that will not be possible. I have been informed that fate has another path it wishes LaCroix to take. You will come with me at once LaCroix. Shadra I leave the destruction of this place in the hands of your people no one here can be allowed to live, see to it."

"Come LaCroix we must fly now" Shou turned to leave the room. LaCroix stared at Shou's back, "Elder I object with all due respect but nonetheless I object!" Shou grunted, "your objection has been noted but you will come with me, LaCroix I do not wish to threaten you so please follow me." LaCroix knew he was outmatched so he decided to do as the elder requested at least for now. As Shou left the building he looked up into the night sky and sighed, "I do so love the stars regardless of what they throw at us they are beautiful." After making that statement the elder vampire took to the air, LaCroix wondered at the meaning of the statement but said nothing as he moved to follow the elder."

After two days and nights of travel, by day they traveled in the back of darkened vans. At night they flew when at last the landed near dawn in front of a temple like structure far to the south and west of where they started LaCroix was taken aback by his surroundings. It had been a very long time indeed since he had been to the part of the world now known as the mid-east but he knew this place well. Babylon at one time this had been the center of the civilized world. The elder vampire led LaCroix into a building he stopped just inside the door and turned to LaCroix, "what you see here tonight you tell no one. You are about to approach the most ancient member of our community. The First he slumbers here."

LaCroix almost scoffed at the notion surely he must mean an Elder but this most assuredly must not be the first. As they descended into tunnels under the building, LaCroix felt power great and terrible coming from the very walls of the place. At long last they stood before two great double doors made of stones at least four feet thick swung wide as if in welcoming. With a feeling of uncertainty and trepidation LaCroix looked at his traveling companion, "how long has this place existed?" Shou answered, "since long before either you or I was born. The workmen who built this structure have long since been dust."

As they entered the room LaCroix looked around and noticed at least thirty Elders, he shuddered never before had he heard of such a large gathering of them. Some of the faces here he knew but most he had never even met. A large heavyset man looked at Shou, "so you have finally returned from Na-dond. What news do you bring?" Shou sighed as he looked at the man, "if you had bothered to ask anyone here they would have told you Mickael. Besides that whelp I do not answer to you." Venom fairly dripped from Shou's mouth as he said the last part. LaCroix recognized the man Shou was addressing and was taken aback at the disrespect in his voice, For Mickael was far more than just another vampire he was the leader of the enforcers.

Mickael bowed deeply before Shou, "Forgive me High Elder I forgot my place, I was simply worried for my people that went with you." Shou answered, "as I recall you said it was a fool's errand when I left here that we would find nothing of importance. Not in so many words mind you but your tone and way you regarded the material that led to this expedition made your thoughts transparent. Go from this place now we have much to discuss and you are not needed here."

Mickael bowed and left the room. LaCroix felt like he had witnessed something unheard of. Shou then said in a loud voice, "I have returned from where I was sent, I bring with me Lucien LaCroix of the lineage of Diva beget from the betrayer Kahaha I have done as ordered." Another voice answered him; "I see that you have done as you have been ordered and done well as speaker for The First I acknowledge your return and welcome you back as does he. The First stirs in his resting-place and demands to see LaCroix or he would tell you that himself. Lead LaCroix to the inner chamber." Shou turned to LaCroix, "follow me." As Shou left the room LaCroix followed amazed and bewildered at everything that had taken place since he had gotten here. When at last they came to a stop in front of another stone door Shou turned to LaCroix, "once you pass through this door your future becomes uncertain but I do hope to see you again."

LaCroix entered the room in front of him and saw to his surprise a short dark skinned man sitting in a simple stone chair. He motioned for LaCroix to take a seat across from him in a similar chair. "At long last I see before me the grandson of Kahaha. Your grandsire has often been in my thoughts as my greatest disappointment. I gave him freedom to do as he pleased and he repaid me by visiting an abomination on this world. Your mother Divia was much too young to be brought across and with the power of his blood no less. It was his betrayal of me and the community that led to the creation of the Enforcers. It was also his actions that almost lead to your destruction. He became weak minded and twisted when he was brought to the fullness of his powers and because of him none who will go forth into the world that way leaves this room alive."

LaCroix cleared his throat, "what do you mean?" the man sitting before LaCroix answered, "you child should never have been, Kahaha took the next step forward to becoming more than he was. As a part of that step he had to swear to never bring across another. In his madness and overconfidence he made Divia and believed he could control her. He filled her head with half-truths and flat out lies. What he found out much to his chagrin was that she would not be a marionette to dance as he pulled the strings, she killed him. Then returned to her home. We almost stuck at her but we lost her when Pompeii erupted she brought you across and escaped."

LaCroix thought, this man knows much, maybe he is as old as the others believe. The man sitting in the chair across from him laughed, "you doubt I am the first. Well I am dear child." LaCroix looked at the man amazed that he had probed his thoughts so deftly without notice. "Yes child I can read your thoughts as easily even more easily than you can read others. Have you never wondered where this power of yours came from? Never mind this is what I put before you know the truth the whole truth of our kind and accept a hash and hard task, or be consumed by madness and die, or refuse even to change and die." LaCroix looked at the elder, "is there no other option?" the elder answered, "yes there is one other option but I fear you will like it even less."

LaCroix eager to hear what the man was offering asked, "and pray tell what is this worse fate you offer?" The elder said, "if you leave here without accepting what I offer or if you perish here because of madness your son will be brought here and offered the same, gift, curse call it whatever you like. The point is we need a leader to come forth and you and your son are the only acceptable candidates at this time and he is less suitable than you are. Ordinarily I would never even offer this to one as young as him but the need is great and he has less chance of retaining his sanity than you do because of his age."

LaCroix looked at the man and tried to gauge his chance of defying this elder and realized he had no chance so taking the only option he thought might save his life and the life of Nicholas asked, "what must I do?" The elder stood up and walked over to LaCroix and took a knife and severed his own wrist, "drink deeply of me and take in the knowledge of what and who we are." LaCroix took the wrist offered him and drank as he took the blood into him it felt as if someone had lit a fire inside his mouth he convulsed and fell to the floor. The elder returned to his chair looking not unkindly on the form of LaCroix lying on the floor. "Thus it always begins and sometimes ends" he spoke softly to no one.

LaCroix was on a plain he had been here once before, in front of him was a weaver woman working at a loom behind her was a door. She spoke to him; "before you come too early to this place now you come too late. You can return the way you came and seek redemption or you can pass from this place through the door behind me, but know this what awaits for you is not kind. She then pointed at another loom the work on the loom was a tattered and torn mess. "That is your soul a work to terrible and old for most to behold" near the bottom of the tapestry the threads where a straight and bright color, "if you return to life it can be unraveled over time and rewoven. The choice is yours face judgment now or return this is all I can offer you" LaCroix nodded accepting what he had been told and turned and walked off.

Back in the room the elder noticed LaCroix body as he took a deep breath so he has passed the first hurdle. Next he must brave the thing that makes most fail. The elder vampire looked towards the ceiling and said silently, "I know I have asked for a great many things over my lifetime but please let this one live through the ordeal and be whole of mind."

As LaCroix traveled away from the weaver woman the scene changed from great and verdant plains to desert the wind came up strong behind his back and seemed to propel him forward. At long last he came to a small building he could hear a man hammering away on a piece of metal. As he turns the corner he approaches the man the man turns around and LaCroix was shocked to see the Elder vampire grinning at him, "yes it is day my friend glad to see you come to my forge." The Elder reaches into the forge with a pair of rough iron tongs and pulls out a piece of metal and begins hammering on it anew. As he does he shouts over the din of the hammer, "you seem shocked to see me out here in the sun working away, I wasn't always the communities oldest living member you know. Make yourself useful instead of just standing there catching flies with your mouth pump the bellows for me. As LaCroix does as the man asks the man thrusts the piece of metal he was working on back in the fire and grabs another and hammers on it. He shouts again, "this is what I did before I was brought across as folks so quaintly put it. I was a blacksmith", as he motions buildings started to appear on the windswept desert. "I helped build everyone of those houses from the lowliest hovel to the biggest house everyone has some of me in it. I dug foundations helped lay rock hell I dug the well when I first came here it was just me all by myself I built this forge and one by one people came to live near me. As people moved here we built this town. Then the stranger came. He lived amongst us for two years learned about each and of us". The smiths sit down and said let us take a break come inside it is cooler there. As LaCroix crossed the threshold into the house day changed to night.

"Then one fall the sickness came into our small town and folks started to fall ill by winter there was only about sixty or so folks left alive the stranger came to me one night and he promised me that everyone would die if we didn't do as he said. I cursed the son of a bitch at first. I thought he had brought the sickness on us. He told me. No it is not I who brings this sickness nor is it the wrath of god. But it is the sign I have been waiting for here among your people. I can guarantee that everyone alive here and now won't die of this sickness, but the price is terrible especially for you my friend."

"That son of a bitch he knew me he knew I would pay any price to save my neighbors and friends. I will go forth from this house and save all that allow themselves to be saved from this sickness but first you must agree that you are willing to pay your end of the price he says. I agreed what else could I do let those folks die? So he left from my home and as he walked from house to house he would come out sometimes leading folks out of the house and when they came out they would go off in whatever direction he pointed. Some houses he entered and no one left from. This continued on all night long. Then around day break he came back to my home."

"It is done he told me any who remain here shall surely perish now for the price you have to pay." As LaCroix watched the room changed and he saw a tall thin man embrace the elder and drain him then the man placed the elder gently on the floor and tore open his own wrist and feed the elder his blood bringing him back to life. The elder spoke in LaCroix's ear; "this is when I changed. When I woke the next night the stranger was sitting by the fire. He told me I did something similar for each of your friends but they are different. They are not exactly the same as you they can no longer walk in the sun and holy objects will harm them, they will be likened unto the damned and if they are discovered, more correctly if their differences are discovered they will be killed." "This sadly was necessary," the stranger's voice spoke from the fireplace, "for I could only trust you with the full potency of my gift. They will go forth and make more like themselves and in time their children will come to you and you will offer up your blood to make them whole. Rest for you are still weak tomorrow I will begin teaching you what you must know." The voice of the elder was strong in LaCroix's ear, "let's go back outside you must see this. You must understand all there is to learn. As LaCroix left the house he spotted the elder flying and then noticed something that jarred him to the bone it was day outside! He spoke aloud for the first time, "how can this be a fledgling surely can not take the full force of the sun!"

The stranger spoke and answered LaCroix, "but he can he is the totality of all your kind, the limits placed on the others do not exist within him. The reason for the limits is so that they may spread the abilities to others of your kind, and it keeps them from abusing the power they have. Only this one person this one special chosen can unlock the fullness of their powers, because he was willing to sacrifice himself pay any price so they may live." LaCroix was shocked this apparition spoke to him, "tell me do you speak to all that enter this domain." The stranger looked to LaCroix, "I speak to all some listen and some don't you will listen I can tell. I will do something I have never done before with others I will tell you my name. I am Traskus. In the whole of your world only two people know my name." He pointed to the elder, "he is one and now you are the other. I come from a world far away from here. We had an enemy come to try to take our world from us our people where more advanced than yours are they created me and others like me to fight this enemy we drove them off. It was then decided that me and a handful of others should go out into the universe and seed other planets with the means to protect themselves from this invader. I came to this planet on a stolen ship a ship we took from the invaders it is now hidden in Africa I believe is how you know the area today."

LaCroix looked at Traskus, "you sound positively delusional" LaCroix mused to himself out loud, "or maybe I am delusional." Traskus shook his head, "I am not delusional I am dead. It's only because of what you can do that I can speak to you here. If you don't believe me ask Fleur. She has already appeared to you I believe. Of course the funny thing is she warned me you might use those words Fleur is your beloved dead you can always believe whatever she tells you. You are young in this gift and it is not strictly part of the vampire's gift but it is something you have inherent within you. But you will learn with time you can be a medium for the dead. A bridge between the world of the living and the world of the dead."

"Anyway before we get too sidetracked. The time when you must wake is coming soon. The invaders strike from the inside first. They long ago seeded many planets that could and would develop life with a substance known as black oil this substance has two different components the first is a controlling intelligence the second is an actual foot soldier type of being. They are not to bright but massively strong. The black oil lays dormant on a planet until the plant develops sufficient technology to help the invaders overthrow the world from within. The black oil has become active on this world. The fight must start soon like it or not there will be a war." Traskus pointed at the elder, "win or lose his days on this planet are limited. If you win he will have to move on and start the process on another planet if you lose he must die before he allows himself to be captured because he knows far too much about me. If the invaders know that we have moved out from our world and are attempting to thwart them elsewhere in the universe they will come back and destroy my home world. I will not hold you to the promise of moving on to another world but you MUST NOT allow yourself to be captured. Protect my blood brother, my creation, my child."

LaCroix awoke with a start he was laying on the cold stone floor of the room where he started this journey and had these revelations. He looked at the elder, "is it true? Is any of what I just heard true?" The elder sighed and sat back in his chair, "praise be to god. You have come through the experience alive and sound of mind!" LaCroix asked, "how can you be sure I am sane?" The elder says, "your question is the answer, your grandsire when he came out after taking my blood fairly proclaimed to all that would hear he was invincible now that god smiled on him. Others who have gone mad just totally shut out the outside world became catatonic. You come back with a simple question and some trepidation that I will answer it. Tell me what you saw and I will tell you if it is true."

LaCroix sat up, "I talked to a man I hesitate to say his name I will think it instead." The elder looked concerned at LaCroix thought, "you met him yourself. Then I was right you are the one to lead us as surely as I must be the one who slumbers still." LaCroix looked almost outraged, "you are sending me out to fight god knows how many foes and you will lie here in sleep?" The elder sighed, "I wish I could fight with you but I cannot I must not be captured and my slumber serves a greater purpose. When I sleep I am able to communicate with all the eldest no matter where they are in the world and the eldest can talk to each other through me." LaCroix marveled at this thought, "you know something I talked to our benefactor he even told me his name but you have not told me yours." The elder smiled, "maybe in time I will share with you that knowledge but for now it is not for you to know. For now you will need to rest. The others will show you to a place where you can rest the remainder of this night. You slept through all the day and most of the night, when next you awake the sun will be up and you will have to see what the world looks like under the day sky. I will return to my long slumber maybe for the next 50 years or the next 5 days who knows how long it will last until I need wake again but we shall talk again.

Three days later a plane touched down in Italy as LaCroix stepped out of the plane he realized that flying around in daylight would not be a good idea so he went into the airport and located a pay phone. He fished around in his pocket and found the card the driver that had picked him up earlier had gave him. On a lark LaCroix decided to call the number on it before he tried for a cab. The phone only rang three times before he got an answer, "this is David Sanders for Sanders limo service, how may I help you today?" LaCroix cleared his throat this is Lucien LaCroix I am a relative of Nicholas Chevalier. I believe I talked to you a few days ago." David said, "yes sir I remember you is there anything I can do for you?" LaCroix answered, "yes as a matter of a fact I do need a ride from the airport to the hotel you dropped me off at a few days ago." David said, "when do I need to meet you at the airport and do you know what hanger you will be arriving at?" LaCroix said, "actually I am here now on the main concourse if it is too inconvenient for you I can arrange for a cab." David quickly said, "nonsense I am actually headed to the airport I will be there in about ten minutes to drop off a customer but I am in the wrong limo to pick you up." This one might not be dark enough to transport you in." LaCroix replied, "actually it will be fine. Part of my trip over here was to receive an experimental treatment for Nicholas and mine shared condition the doctors assure me limited exposure to the sun will do me no harm." David laughed, "I am sure Nick is going to be happy to get that news! If you can be at the main entrance to the airport I should be pulling up to it very soon now."

After LaCroix boarded the limo David rolled down the window and said, "don't worry about the charges for the limo trip it is on the house. Nick gave me the money to start my limo service and has never cashed any of the checks I have sent him to repay his kindness, besides the news you're going to bringing him soon will make his decade I am sure." Once the limo arrived at the hotel David said, "we are here mister LaCroix. I sure wish I could be in the room when you give Nick the good news. If you need a ride anywhere else just give me a call."

LaCroix stepped into the hotel elevator and used the key he had from earlier to go upstairs. The room had been swept and cleaned all traces of him ever being there earlier were already gone. Hum LaCroix thought to himself I wonder who did this the men who grabbed me or the local Enforcers. LaCroix picked up the phone and dialed Aristotle's phone number. "I need a location for Williams the local elder for Naples I need to know where he sleeps and I need that address right now can you provide it?" Aristotle replied, "I have heard that tone there is going to be a war isn't there." LaCroix answered, "yes but I can assure you it will be mercifully short. The man sold me out to hunters." Aristotle gulped, "here is the information then and you never talked to me about this matter."

LaCroix left the hotel and grabbed a cab as the cab approached the address of the estate he motioned for the cab to stop and let him out. He handed the driver a wad of bills and got out, he walked up to the gates and punched one of them dead in the center the gate gave a groan as it fell open. LaCroix was mad as hell and in no mood for subtly. As he ran towards the house he jumped and smashed the front door. He shouted at the top of his lungs, "Williams show yourself and I promise it will be over quickly! If I have to hunt you down it will take you much longer to die." As he finished speaking a door opened and out rushed William's driver LaCroix reached out for the man and grabbed him then proceeded to beat him senseless. "You never learn do you? You can not possibly hurt me yet you persist in trying you wretch." The then tossed the man into the banister on the nearby steps. The wooden banister creaked popped and splintered. LaCroix picked up a rather long and sharp section of the banister and rammed it into the man's chest. He then proceeded up the stairs kicking open every door he came to until he reached a room at the end of the hall on the back of the house he could sense Williams behind the door. He kicked the door in and walked into the room. "You sold me out to hunters for that alone I should kill you, but on top of that you were responsible for Calus's death Calus was a dear friend of mine I knew him long than you have been alive! Get up you pathetic excuse for a vampire we are going for a walk." LaCroix grabbed the cowering man by the back of neck and practically drug him down the stairs as the approached the front door Williams spoke out, "You are mad you intend to take me out the front door it is still daylight out there! It will kill us both!" LaCroix grinned in a feral manner at Williams, "Not both of us, just you I am going to keep walking after you turn to ash and are blown away in the wind and I am going to enjoy the rest of my vacation." With that LaCroix stepped out into the full light of the sun and he kept his word.


End file.
